


Sugar, Sugar

by deartomhardy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Facial Shaving, Implied/Referenced Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deartomhardy/pseuds/deartomhardy
Summary: “You wouldn’t happen to know where my razors went, would you?” He asked it so casually that you had to fight to keep the grin off of your face, determined not to blow your cover as you folded the magazine closed and set it aside.Or, the one where you hate when Sebastian shaves, so you hide the razors and hope for the best.





	Sugar, Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This is an oldie, it was my first Seba fic so I had to post it on here :') enjoy!

“Doll?” Sebastian’s voice echoed through the hallway and you burrowed yourself further into the couch, hoping that you wouldn’t look too guilty where you sat.

You knew it was a lost cause though, because although you were great at hiding emotions, you never stood a chance against your boyfriend. He could read you like an open book, which was both a blessing and a curse. It was a curse, in this case.

Your eyes flickered across the magazine that you were holding in front of you, casually skimming across the gossip magazine and wrinkling your nose at what was being written about some of the celebrities on there. It was kind of vile and yet, you couldn’t stop. It was like an unhealthy drug.

“Yes, dear?” You answered, raising your eyebrows at your boyfriend that had appeared by the doorway, a can of shaving cream clutched in his hand as he stared at you; Eyes dancing with humor. “What?”

“You wouldn’t happen to know where my razors went, would you?” He asked it so casually that you had to fight to keep the grin off of your face, determined not to blow your cover as you folded the magazine closed and set it aside.

With a sigh, you heaved yourself up on your legs and rounded the coffee table to walk past Sebastian into the kitchen, bringing your mug that once had been filled with tea to put in the sink. You could hear shuffling behind you as Seb followed you, turning around just as he leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed. You struggled to keep your eyes locked on his, refusing to stare at the way his arms bulged in the grey henley he was sporting, looking as sinful as always. Sometimes, you had trouble believing that he was yours.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You tried to sound nonchalant, but Sebastian’s eyebrows flew up, almost disappearing into his hairline as a gorgeous smile broke out on his face. His beardy, incredible face.

“Oh really?” He drawled and you barely had time to react before he was darting towards you, making you scream out as you dodged him to run out of the kitchen.

The thumping of your feet could be heard from miles away, you were sure, as you hurried towards the bedroom to get away from your vindictive boyfriend. His laughter could be heard and it sent you into a frenzied state, laughter spilling from your lips as he wrapped his arms around you. The both of you bounced straight down on the bed, messing up the covers as he made quick work of turning your body around, straddling you with such ease that it almost took your breath away.

“Seb!” You squealed as he gathered your hands above your head, holding them tightly in a grasp. You knew what was coming and it made you laugh harder. “Don’t.”

He grinned before diving in with his free hand, tickling your sides until you could barely breathe. You were squealing like a stuck pig, trashing around on the bed in hopes of freeing yourself but it was to no avail. He was too strong and the tickling made you weak in the knees.

“I’ll stop when you tell me where they are.” He laughed over your yells and you groaned as you placed the soles of your feet against the bed, attempting to buck him off of you.

“Fine! Fine, stop!” You yelled when you realized that there was no way you could get him off of you; So he eased up on his hold, narrowing his eyes as you huffed and puffed where you laid underneath him. His hair was falling in his face and you couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on your lips, hand coming up to brush the strands away. They fell back again and you watched as Sebastian smiled. “I don’t want you to shave. But I’ll show you where I hid them.”

You were stalling and you both knew it, but Sebastian waited patiently.

“Can you get off of me so I can get ‘em out?” You raised your eyebrows, trying to bite back your smile that was threatening to stretch your lips. Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but you cut him off. “If you say something along the lines of me usually liking you on top, I swear I will pinch your nipples.”

And then, something beautiful happened. You watched as the man on top of you threw his head back, a bellowing laugh erupting as he cupped the left side of his chest with his hand, as if it hurt his heart to laugh as loud as he did. You stifled a giggle with your hand, watching the magic of his smile unfold right in front of you. You couldn’t count on two hands of how many times he’d made you feel blessed, just by smiling.

He eventually climbed off of you, sitting on the edge of your shared bed while you walked around the room, disappearing into the walk-in-closet to retrieve the razors that you’d hidden. When you walked out, you caught sight of your boyfriends eyes gleaming with humor and you almost contemplated running off. Just so he would keep his beard and to wipe that silly smirk off his face.

“Don’t even think about running off.” His voice brought you back from your reverie and you frowned in dismay. Damn, he knew you all too well. He reached his rough hand out, palm up, as he shot you an impatient stare and you suddenly had an embarrassing urge to slide your fingers between his; Just to see how they fit so perfectly.

But instead of handing them over, you grabbed his wrist and pulled him up from the bed. He went without any resistance, although he looked confused as he let himself be dragged into the conjoining bathroom. A huff left his lips as you stopped in front of the toilet seat, pushing him lightly to indicate that he was to take a seat. The confused wrinkle of his forehead didn’t cease as he stared up at you with his doe eyes, awaiting your next move in silence.

“If this beautiful thing is disappearing..” You paused to cup his chin, stroking the prickly hairs fondly. “Then I should at least be involved in it.”

You could see the exact moment as realization dawned on his face, lips smiling as the skin by the corners of his eyes crinkled beautifully. He seemed to like that idea and your suspicions were confirmed when he nodded, hairs falling in front of his face.

Moments later, you’d slathered on shaving cream, more than necessary just to annoy him. Sebastian was staring up at you, looking almost in awe as he took watched you bite your lower lip in concentration.

“So serious,” He whispered teasingly, bringing a hand up to release your lip from the deathly grip of your teeth. You withheld a blush, smiling bashfully at him. “That’s mine to bite.”

You rolled your eyes at the cliche, wetting the razor underneath the running water after filling up a cup before leaning forward to inspect the hairs covered in cream. He didn’t even flinch as you started shaving him, gently dragging the razorblades over his skin to rid him of any stubble that he’d been sporting. It hurt your heart to know that you wouldn’t feel the burn whenever he’d kiss you, nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck or even when his head was buried right between your thighs.

You cleared your throat, trying not to squeeze your thighs together as you brought your attention back to the task at hand. Sebastian was holding back a smile and you rolled your eyes at the way he knew you too well. That bastard.

“I can see your cleavage from this position.” He murmured as you swirled the razor in a cup of water, cleaning it. You gave him an unimpressed look.

“Lovely.” You deadpanned, biting back a smile when he stuck his tongue out like a two year old. A giggle fell from your lips as you reached your fingers forward to grab his tongue between your thumb and pointer-finger, pinching it to hear him yelp. “Sit still, you massive child.”

He gave you a pout but complied without arguing, tilting his head to the side so you could get at his cheek.

A few minutes went by and you’d almost completed the process. It wasn’t an easy task because somehow along the way, Sebastian had made it his mission to make you laugh every chance he got. Which was a dangerous thing with a razor pressed to his face, but it didn’t stop him from pulling faces or squeezing your sides. It was when you bent over to the side, sliding a clean towel under the running faucet that he reached over and squeezed your butt, making you squeal in surprise. You tried to hide the delight as you turned your head to look at him, gaping at him as he shot you one of his boyish grins.

“Stop that or I’ll shave a penis onto your cheek.” You tried to sound stern but it wasn’t working judging by the way he nodded seriously, mirth shining through his blue eyes, those shrewd and prominent eyes that you loved to bits.

“That’d add some character to Bucky, I say go for it.” He said and you giggled at his straight face, hand coming up to stroke at his smooth skin that was sticky with the shaving cream.

Which reminded you that you probably should clean him up. So you swung your leg around and gently sat yourself on his lap, smile creeping onto your face when you felt his hands automatically grab your hips to steady you. It wasn’t anything sexual or anything, just resting there comfortably.

You began wiping at his face, getting rid of the shaving cream with the towel while trying to not show your disappointment as you realized that he had really shaved now. The beard he’d been growing for the whole summer had vanished and you couldn’t help the pout on your face as you folded the messy towel and draped it over the sink - a little reminder to throw it in the wash later - sighing as you roamed your eyes over his naked face.

He was watching you carefully, fingers brushing the skin of your sides as he nudged the shirt up.

“It’s gone.” You pouted, dragging out the ‘o’ as you draped your arms over his shoulders to lock your hand behind his head.

“You’re making me feel sad now.” He let out a small laugh, fingers pressing just a tad bit harder onto your skin, almost subconsciously. “It’s only until March.”

A sigh escaped your lips and you scooted upwards so your crotch was pressing against his hard abdomen. Your hands pulled back slightly, nudging the strands of his long hair that he’d put up in a messy bun on the lower back of his head. You pulled his hair free gently, wasting no time in digging your fingers into his hair, just how Sebastian liked to have his hair played with. And as if on queue, his lips parted as a sigh left his pink lips, making you dig your teeth into your own.

“At least I have this to play with until then.” You whispered quietly, like you were too scared to disturb the intimate silence that had settled over the house. “Hope you won’t be too sore from all the pulling by next year.”

And with that said, you gently pulled on his hair. Not hard, but hard enough for him to feel the pleasurable burn in his scalp. Sebastian’s eyelids fluttered shut, a lazy smile pulling on his lips as he reopened his eyes. He tiled his head upwards, peering down at you with hooded eyes. It was in that moment that you felt a swoop in your stomach, sinful thoughts flooding your thoughts as you held eye contact with your boyfriend.

“Let’s test that out, shall we?” And with that, he had scooped you up in his arms as he stood up, making you squeal in surprise as he traipsed out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on tumblr! - http://deartomhardy.tumblr.com


End file.
